


the voice of your body

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elf/Lizard Relationship, Elven memory through tasting flesh, F/F, Lizard anatomy? Does it exist? We just can't know, Sebille gets memories from eating pussy: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Sebille has grown very close with Makaria, the leader of the ragtag group of Godwoken. Sebille has wants, Makaria has wants, and they are indulgent. They are always indulgent.Or; Sebille learns more about Makaria because elves are weird.





	the voice of your body

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the longest, but I hope you enjoy regardless. It's just supposed to be a simple scene.

“Do you mind if I come in?” Sebille asked, her foot already in the door. Nerves were running high for her, higher than they had since before confronting the Master. She tried not to show it, though.

“Of course,” Makaria gestured to her side. She had been sitting on the bed inside the Lady Vengeance, the stateroom honestly just a bit over the top, but it had the essentials. A bed. A desk. A storage closet. Drapes and bedsheets and a duvet. It’s what a lizard would expect. Sebille can’t remember the last time she wasn’t disgusted by the lavishness of lizard lifestyle. Never is probably the answer.

Sebille approaches Makaria on the bed, propping one knee up on the edge and one hand on the blanket. “I wanted to have a talk about us.”

“Are you breaking up with me or propositioning me?” There was a tone about her that didn’t make it clear if it was a joke or a serious question, or perhaps some of both.

Sebille could only hope it was a joke; she didn’t know the ways of lizards, and she didn’t want to know the ways of lizards except Makaria. The exception to the rule, as they say. “I want to be with you. Flesh against flesh. But first I have a question.”

There it is, the nervous look. The lizard’s face flashed with fear for a moment, probably thinking all of a million things that Sebille might ask. “Anything, darling.”

“Do you love me?”

The big question. It would make the difference between whether Sebille was with Makaria to try and help someone become godwoken, or if she was here for the love they had cultivated in the past weeks. Months, now she came to think of it. Time flew.

“I love you, Sebille.”

That was all it took.

“Then let me make love to you.”

Without another word, Makaria started to draw herself back onto the bed, and Sebille took that as a sign to begin her work. The silken clothes came off, and Makaria was simply there. Her body covered in smooth scales, the flesh underneath only revealed in a few key spots — such as Sebille’s current destination. She removed her own clothes, too, and leaned down to the lizard’s torso, finding purchase on the curvature of her chest.

Her tongue began practice. She thrummed her fingers along Makaria’s sides to find the weak points, eventually gripping her somewhere around the joint between thigh and hips. She sunk lower yet, finding the heat between her lover’s legs, and smiles.

Mouth centering around Makaria’s clit, Sebille began to stroke her tongue along the soft line of flesh between the plum scales. The rough texture against smooth, trying to get it to work the lizard up. It seemed to work, as she reached for the bedsheets and grasped them between her clawed fingers. Sebille’s hands move around to grip the outside of Makaria’s thighs, holding them in place to leave her entire cunt open to be ravaged.

“S-sebille.” It’s the first sound Makaria had made since the start, an honestly somewhat surprising moan to come out of her. The slight hiss of lizard speech slipped in between the s sound, the previously unspoken arousal that was tearing into her abdomen. Sebille chose to take it as a sign to go ahead, her tongue moving from the aching clit to the wet entrance, her tongue glancing over the flesh to clean up the site.

It was then that it happened for the first time; she remembered.

What she remembered, exactly, was the first pair of lips to meet this place. A lizard, a teenager, who had loved the chance to have sex with nobility. Makaria had loved the chance to ride the face of someone so willing to serve her.

“Are you usually in charge, in these situations?” Sebille asked, her mind bringing her out of the snippet of memory and back to the present moment.

It took a moment, and perhaps Makaria had forgotten how the elves worked. But then, as always, she responded. “Mm-mhm. Commoners don’t- know how to handle the wants of a noblewo-”

She was cut off as Sebille clenched her thighs, and maneuvered her tongue into the lizard. The words she had been speaking dissolved into little gasps as the power of speech escaped her. Sebille spent longer this time, going slower, her dexterous tongue exploring within her lover and finding just the right ways to make her tick. She pressed on her walls, and she lingered longer in places that made the lizard make more noise.

After a little while, memory overtook her mind once again. This time, it was of a later tryst. Makaria had been an adult, and there was a lizard she rode who filled her insides with something other than tongues — it was one of the fewer experiences in Makaria’s repertoire, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Variety is the spice of life, so they say, and Makaria enjoyed the spice. Heat pressed against heat, body part against body part. Which part was less important.

Her mind back to her, Sebille gave another harder round, her tongue having found a particular spot that was making Makaria sweat, so to speak. For the first time, she experienced her lover’s orgasm, the come spilling between her lips. The lizard tasted much as she smelled, sweet and of perfumes.

Lips coated in Makaria, Sebille brought her head up for a moment to look towards the other. “Tell me what you want. You’ve been good so far. Keep being good for me.”

Makaria still sweat, in the way that lizards sweat where their scales seemed to breathe and their mouths pant like dogs. That didn’t mean that Sebille was going to stop. Yet again, she put her mouth onto Makaria’s clit, massaging it between her lips with her tongue, teeth ever so gently brushing against it. It was never enough to hurt, but it provided a change of pace, and shivers caught the lizard with the feeling of smooth enamel as opposed to uneven flesh.

Sebille gave no attention to Makaria’s pussy this time, instead giving all the love to her clit. As her tongue stroked over the place, she caught the memory of feeling. Of another time when Makaria deviated from the norm, experienced life.

It was a human woman this time. Eyes glowing, eager to please. Her hands were quick, maybe too quick, but her blonde hair and her excited smile were enough. They had fun, and it was quick, not the decadence that Makaria had come to expect. Humans were different than lizards, but that could be a good thing too. She’d enjoyed the feeling of softness, and the look of the human’s body.

Herself again, Sebille hoped that that feeling was for her too. That the pleasures of soft physicality were felt once again and that she had finally become enough for someone.

The memory fading from her mind, she felt reinvigorated, and her tongue worked even harder. For the second time, she felt the come from Makaria and there was an actual scream, “SEBILLE!”

Sebille retracted her arms from around Makaria’s legs, crawling forward onto her, and she lavished every inch she crossed with kisses and long licks of her tongue. Finally, her form stretched over Makaria’s, she looked over at her lover’s face. “I think I’d like to be in charge if we do this again.”

“Who says,” Makaria actually seemed to stop for breath for a moment. It was almost funny, but in a satisfying way, rather than a way at the other’s expense. “Who says we have to stop right now?”

“I love you, Makaria.”

“I love you, Sebille. Now let me make love to _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend. You know who you are.


End file.
